Son Goku (canon)
Son Goku also known as Kakarot is the main character of the multi-media Dragon Ball franchise, going all the way from the Dragon Ball Z Manga to the Dragon Ball Super Anime. Biography The Saiyans were a warrior race who lived on the Planet Vegeta, named after their King and Prince, Vegeta. However they were ruled by the emperor of the universe, Frieza who after hearing of the power of the Super Saiyan a legendary warrior, destroyed Planet Vegeta. However not before Goku was sent out of Planet Vegeta by his low class warrior father, Bardock and Gine. Sent to Earth and raised among humans after a head bump which changed his personality from savage to kind, Goku was trained in martial arts under his Grandpa Gohan. Along the way from childhood to adulthood, Goku would encounter his fellow past, fellow Saiyan Warriors, avenge his planet, train with the strongest warriors in the universe ranging from earth martial artist to gods, always seeking to become the strongest, while trying to be a good father and husband. Stats Attack Potency: At least Planet Level. (Superior to Piccolo who could destroy the moon, defeated Vegeta who was going to obliterate the planet with a full power Galick Gun) | At least Planet level (Stronger than the entire Ginyu Force who are massively superior to Saiyan Saga level characters, considered to be Frieza's strongest warriors) Dwarf Star level as a Super Saiyan (Fought and defeated Frieza's 100% final form which is massively superior to his first suppressed form which destroyed Planet Vegeta) | At least Dwarf Star level '''(Trained for his fight with Cell and mastered Super Saiyan to where he could make it seem like it was his base form) | At least '''Dwarf Star level in his base and Super Saiyan Forms (Trained with King Kai after his death and had grown massively stronger than before) Solar System with Super Saiyan 2 and 3 (Far superior to SSJ2 Cell Saga Gohan who could defeat Super Perfect Cell, who has many backed up sources of Solar System busting power, defeated Kid Buu who is far superior to Cell) | Universe level '''with Super Saiyan God (Fought against a supressed Beerus, their clash threatening to destroy the universe if it continued any further) '''Universe level with Super Saiyan and possibly above (Got some form of God Ki boost into his Super Saiyan form, being able to fight Beerus the same way he was fighting the God of Destruction with his God form) | Universe level with all forms (Absorbed the God Ki into his body along with Vegeta) Universe level with Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan/Super Saiyan Blue (Is said to be the equivalent of putting the Super Saiyan form onto Super Saiyan God) | Universe level, higher with Kaioken | Universe level (Equal to Copy-Vegeta who is an exact clone of Vegeta) | Universe level '''(Could fight Goku Black's base form as a Super Saiyan, as a Super Saiyan Blue he could fight Goku Black's Super Saiyan Rosé which is the equivalent to Super Saiyan Blue with natural God Ki, boosted with the Kaioken in his Super Saiyan Blue he could somewhat fight Fused Zamasu but was still defeated rather easily) | '''Universe level, Universe+ level with Ultra Instinct Omen (Could fight a suppressed Jiren, who shook the World of Void which is a dimension infinite in size, is said to be superior to any God of Destruction including Beerus and Champa who's clash was going to destroy both of their universes, it's said that two Gods of Destruction fighting would result in both of their universes being annihilated, said to be the strongest enemy in Dragon Ball history that the Z-Fighters faced putting him above Infinite Zamasu who was overwriting the time and space of his universe) | Universe level, Universe+ level with Super Saiyan Blue (Was fighting Jiren who was showing more of his true strength then when he fought Ultra Instinct Omen the first time, can be boosted with Kaioken), Universe+ level with Mastered Ultra Instinct (Fought and defeated a full power Jiren) | Universe level, Universe+ level with Super Saiyan Blue (Has grown stronger since the Tournament of Power) Speed: Faster than Light '''(Superior to Piccolo who destroyed the moon with a beam that reached it in under a second, as a child stole Roshi's sunglasses before the Solar Flare hit him which uses the power of the sun rays) | '''Faster than Light (Superior to before and deflected many of Frieza's Death Beams, multiple times being described similar to light | At least Faster than Light (Could fight Perfect Cell on even grounds who is far superior to his Imperfect Form which is far superior to Mecha Frieza who is stated to be stronger than his previous self) | At least Faster than Light '''possibly higher (Once again far superior and fought against Kid Buu who destroyed a solar system over time, however it is unknown if Buu was transported via ship to planet or flew by himself) | '''Beyond Massively Faster than Light (Fought a suppressed Beerus who's casual speed is 3/4th of Whis' who can move 283 quadrillion times the speed of light, making his speed 212.25 quadrillion times the speed of light.) | Beyond Massively Faster than Light (Stronger than all his previous forms with Super Saiyan Blue) | Beyond Massively Faster than Light | Beyond Massively Faster than Light | Beyond Massively Faster than Light | Beyond Massively Faster than Light | At least Beyond Massively Faster than Light (Far far faster than before with the immense stat boost he got from fighting Jiren, Mastered Ultra Instinct blitzed and dodged attacks from Jiren several times) | At least Beyond Massively Faster than Light Durability: At least Planet level (Took a major beating from Raditz who can tank hits from Piccolo, held back and survived attacks from Vegeta) | At least Dwarf Star level (Took a major beating a half strength Final Form Frieza who should still be massively superior to his first form, becomes stronger with Super Saiyan) | At least Dwarf Star level (Traded blows with Perfect Cell) | | At least Dwarf Star level in base and Super Saiyan 2, Solar System with Super Saiyan 2 and 3 (Traded blows with Kid Buu) | Universe level with Super Saiyan God and Super Saiyan and possibly above. (Traded blows with a suppressed Beerus) | Universe level (Absorbed the God Ki into his body boosting all stats in all forms, Super Saiyan Blue can fight with Golden Frieza) | Universe level (Tanked blows from Hit, who effortlessly demolished Super Saiyan Blue Vegeta) | Universe level (Tanked a major beating from Super Saiyan Rosé Goku Black, was still alive after having his arm broken by having Fused Zamasu release his Ki) | Universe level (Took a major beating from a suppressed Jiren) Universe+ level with Ultra Instinct Omen (Could trade blows with a Jiren who was creeping towards his true power) | Universe level, Universe+ level with Super Saiyan Blue and Mastered Ultra Instinct (Super Saiyan Blue Goku was able to trade blows with a Jiren who was showing more and more of his true power while Mastered Ultra Instinct Goku easily survive full power blasts from Jiren) | Universe level, Universe+ level with Super Saiyan Blue (Survived a major beatdown from Broly's Ikari form in his Super Saiyan God form.) Hax: Resistance to emphatic manipulation, existence erasure, intangibility, and time stop. Limited attack nullification, paralysis with the God Bind. Intelligence: Low intelligence compared to anything else other than fighting. Is a master martial artist with decades of experience under his belt, a natural prodigy who can compete with fellow Saiyan warriors who have fought across the galaxy, Frieza who is a feared ruler and fighter, Cell who is an artificial being Goku described as the perfect fighter, and even Gods of Destruction like Beerus. Stamina: Incredibly high, can train for days with minimal rest, can withstand putting the strain of the Kaioken on himself all the way to 20 percent. Powers, Techniques, and Equipment Powers * Superhuman Physical Characteristics. * Chi Manipulation. * Statistic Amplification. * Superhuman senses. * Flight. * Teleportation. * Transformation with Super Saiyan forms and God forms. * Pressure point martial arts. * Afterimage creation. * Regeneration as a Super Saiyan God. * Heat Generation with Ultra Instinct Omen and Mastered. * Reactive strength, gets stronger as a fight goes on, Zenkai boosts after near death experiences dramatically increase his power. * Light Manipulation via the Solar Flare. * Sealing. Techniques * Kamehameha: Signature technique that he learned from Master Roshi, cups his hands and releases a Ki blast. * Kaioken: Learned from King Kai, can greatly boost his strength at the cost of damaging himself if he goes too far. * Instant Transmission: Can instantly teleport to any Ki location he feels. * Spirit Bomb: Gathers the Ki of all living things even microorganisms into one giant ball of Ki which does massive damage, however takes quite some time to charge for a truly effective attack. * Kiai: A sudden burst of Ki which is invisible. * Destructo Disc: Copied from Krillin, forms his Ki into disc shape which can cut through various materials. * Solar Flare: Copied from Tien Shinhan, can shine a bright light that is similar to the sun to blind enemies. * God Bind: Uses the power of the Super Saiyan God to bind and paralyze his opponents. * Telepathy: Can speak to people by focusing on their Ki. * Mafuba: Learned from Master Roshi, Goku can seal evil foes into a bottle with demon seal ofuda on it. If it does not have these requirements the opponent can break free. * Crazy Fist: Meant to confuse or scare enemies as he acts like a wild animal to catch opponents off guard. * Dragonthrow: Grabs opponents by whatever unhuman body part they have if it be antennae or tail to toss them as far as he can. * Eight Arm Fist: Moves his arms so fast with afterimages it appears he has eight arms. * Rock Scissors In' Paper: Taught to him by his Grandpa Gohan, similar to Rock Paper Scissors only using the Japanese words he goes for the signature Japanese words "Jan Ken!" and follows up with either Rock (a strong punch to their face) Scissors (pokes both of their eyes with his fingers) or Paper (Open palm strike) Equipment None notable except for the Ofuda demon seal bottle possibly. Key Saiyan Saga | Namek Saga| Cell Saga | Buu Saga | God of Destruction Saga | Golden Frieza Saga | Universe 6 Saga | Copy-Vegeta Saga | Future Trunks Saga | Universe Survival Saga | Post Universe Survival Saga | Broly Movie Minor Feats This section can be used to discuss any bit feats that help create consistency in a character's rating, as well as miscellaneous skill feats. Attack Potency/Strength * Superior to many planet level characters such as Piccolo who destroyed the moon with this amount of energy and Vegeta who was going to turn the world to ash. * Superior to Raditz who could lift a truck with one hand. * Defeated Nappa who could make an explosion that could be seen from space. * Right before the 25th World Martial Arts Tournament he could move around with 10 ton weights on his body, with Super Saiyan he can do 50 tons. * Superior to Super Perfect Cell who is confirmed by many sources to be a Solar System buster. * Fought with a suppressed Beerus, their clash threatening to destroy the universe itself. * Ultra Instinct Omen and Mastered could compete with Jiren who shook the World of Void, a dimension infinite in size. Speed/Reactions * Eight Arm Fist technique moves his arms so fast it looks like he has eight arms. * Superior to Piccolo who's Ki blast reached the moon in under a second. * Superior to Frieza who's blasts are said to move like light. * Stole Roshi's sunglasses before the Solar Flare could reach them. * Superior to Burter who states himself that he is faster than light. * Could keep up with a suppressed Beerus who very casually can move at 3/4th the speed of Whis who traveled 72 quadrillion times the speed of light. * Surpassed Hit who beat down Dyspo who can at the bare minimum move faster than light and enhance it hundreds of times in short bursts. Durability/Endurance * Took a major beating from Raditz. * Was still alive for a few more seconds after Piccolo put a hole through him and Raditz. * Was able to survive the Kaioken boost x4, holding back Vegeta's full power Galick Gun.\ * Survived being ragdolled by Frieza for a bit and with Super Saiyan he was able to no sell blows from him. * Survived tangling with Perfect Cell for a few minutes, and was still on equal terms with the artificial being even though he was tiring faster in his Super Saiyan form. * Was able to survive being beaten up by Majin Vegeta in his Super Saiyan 2 form. * Super Saiyan 3 could take attacks from Kid Buu and a immensely heavily suppressed Beerus, however was still put out of commission for a while. * Super Saiyan God and Super Saiyan with the God Ki boost was able to survive Beerus' attacks and even the God of Destruction's Sphere of Destruction. * Survived beaten being down by Golden Frieza as a Super Saiyan Blue. * Got back up from various attacks from Hit who previously beat down Vegeta with little effort. * Was able to survive the strain of the Kaioken x 20 put on his Super Saiyan Blue form. * Got back up minutes later after going through most of his forms all the way up to Kaioken Super Saiyan Blue against Jiren while getting beat down more than half the time. * Held a major advantage over Super Saiyan 2 Caulifla and Super Saiyan Berserk Kale despite being tired out from his beatdown from Jiren. * Held his own against a partially serious Jiren while going all the way to Super Saiyan Blue x20 Kaioken. * Mastered Ultra Instinct Goku was able to survive a full power blast from a awakened Jiren. Skill/Intelligence * Goku is known as one of the smartest fighters in all of Dragon Ball, his skill alone allowing him to overwhelm beings stronger than him. * Was able use the Kaioken all the way from x4 to x20, far surpassing King Kai, the inventor of the technique's expectations. * Has trained under various people such as his Grandpa Gohan, his Grandpa's master Roshi, King Kai, and even the supremely powerful angel Whis. * Could predict Hit's movements via muscle memory on what Hit is about to do before he uses his time skip. Powerscaling Is commonly shown as one of the top tiers of any non god character, far surpassing the likes of people like Piccolo who can planet bust very casually, comparable to Vegeta who was a planet buster in his first appearance, even surpassed Frieza with the legendary Super Saiyan form, who can even destroy Planet Vegeta with such force it goes into the Dwarf Star level range. Cell's Solar System statement has been backed up by many guidebooks and alternate what if scenarios which do indeed show him destroying the Solar System. Goku with enough training has even gone into the realm of the gods who have many statements and feats of destroying the universe such as the Gods of Destruction who are said at full power to be universe busters and Infinite Zamasu who was overwriting the space and time of his universe. Albeit he can step into their realm of power, he only truly surpasses them with Ultra Instinct forms. Weaknesses * Saiyan heritage and blood makes him extremely eager for battle, often letting opponents get to their strongest so that he can fight them as such. * Kaioken boosts puts an immense strain on him. * All of his forms require stamina to keep them up. * Has not completely mastered Ultra Instinct as the strain it put on him was enough to put him out of commission for some time. * Naive and innocent. Sources https://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/VS_Battles_Wiki https://www.deviantart.com/maxiuchiha22/gallery/ (for the images) Versus Compendium's Conclusions Notable Wins: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Dragon Ball Category:Male Characters Category:Anime and Manga Characters Category:Solar System Level Category:Planet Level Category:Universe Level Category:Universe+ Level Category:Martial Artists Category:Gods Category:Aliens Category:Heroes Category:Beyond Massively Faster than Light Category:Faster than Light Category:Protagonists Category:Sub-Relativistic Category:Shueisha Category:Dwarf Star Level Category:Ki Manipulators Category:Characters Category:Super Form Users